This invention relates to water propelling and dispersing toys and more particularly to thrown toys which trail a stream of water as they fly through the air.
For convenience of description, the term "thrown toy" is used hereinafter to generically describe the invention as any suitable device. The structure of the invention will be described hereinafter as a flying disk; however, it should be understood that this description does not limit the invention to this specific structure. Many toys are adapted to be thrown through the air, a few examples of which are balls, disks, rings, boomerangs, or the like.
These and similar thrown toys have a universal appeal going back through time, perhaps to the first person who threw something as a matter of entertainment or sport. Therefore, it is difficult to imagine how any improvement could be made to toys of this type at this late date. On the other hand, in view of the great appeal for throwing things, it is also apparent that new and novel thrown toys are attractions which are often sought.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide new and novel thrown toys. In particular, an object of the invention is to provide thrown toys in combination with a device for dispersing water as the toy flies through the air. Another object of the invention is to provide a safe toy which does minimum damage if it strikes a person or an unintended target.